More specifically, the invention relates to an electric direct-current motor comprising a brush holder including a carrier structure having, mounted therein, about the axis of rotation of the motor, a plurality of brush cages inside which respective brushes connected, respectively, to a positive supply terminal and a negative supply terminal are radially displaceable; with the brush holder there being associated: connection means comprising an electric supply connector including a body connected laterally to the brush holder, for connection of the brushes to an external voltage source; and filter means for preventing the emission of electromagnetic interference, comprising at least a first and a second inductor connected between said positive and negative terminals and the corresponding brushes, and at least one capacitor.
Electric motors of this type are known where the filter for preventing the emission of electromagnetic disturbances typically comprise two inductors arranged physically in two opposite side portions of the carrier structure of the brush holder, each between a positive brush and a negative brush, as well as one or more capacitors, so as to form overall one or more filters of the LC type, suitable for limiting the emission of electromagnetic interference (EMI).